New Beginnings
by SoMeBoDy-sOmEbOdY
Summary: So this is basically a story about how after Bella saves Edward she still leaves him. This story is about Edward taking his revenge on Bella, but Bella's already dead, how can he do that? Bella's daughter, Jamie, will have to pay the price. Will Jamie ever ovcome Edward or will she be haunted her entire life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This Chapter is just an introductory chapter to what's going on… Enjoy (:**

So maybe I really am insane. It all feels like a haunting dream, the fact that everyone around me just drops dead. All my friends all my family, all I have is Emmett. I'm terrified he's next; I don't want to be alone.

But Emmett, he won't die. He can't die. He's big and strong and pretty scary looking. Besides that point he's a vampire! (Don't tell him I told you) He'll beat the crap out of anyone who messes with him. He won't die, he can't die.

"Emmett," I yell pounding at the door of his room.

"Yes Jamie?" He questions stepping swinging the door open.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet, I'm scared you'll, you'll," the thought is too horrid for my mind to wrap around and I don't want to continue.

"Come sleep in my room," Emmett smiles softly. He tries to act encouraging but I can see the wariness on his face. He knows he's a vampire too. Well duh, huh? But what I meant was he knows nothing can hurt him either. But you can't blame me for being scared. Everyone I loved became dead, including my mother who I absolutely adored. Actually, she was the first to go.

"Thank you so much Em!" I smile bounding into the room.

I don't think I introduced myself. You should know who I am; after all, I'm putting the weight I'm carrying into your hands now too. You'll become part of my nightmare now too. So you should know, right?

My name is Jamie. I'm a catch! I have brown eyes and brown wavy hair. I don't try to look 'glamorous' and I'm fine with a t-shirt and jeans. See how unique I am? You can tell I'm being sarcastic about being unique … right?

Well let me tell you about my awesome (Again, I'm being sarcastic!) life. It all started January 5, 2012, the day my mom died. Her name was Bella, she was Emmett's friend. That's how I've come to know Emmett.

Anyways, she died when she was thirty (I was ten). Oh, and if you're wondering who my dad is … Well rumor has it he died the day I was born. Weird, huh?

Well that's not the point. The point is, well actually there really is no point. The only fact is that I walk around every day wondering if I'm going to die again. I'm pretty sure Emmett gets tired of me following him around every single day. I don't want to be a bother, I really don't, but the thing is I'm so scared. I don't want to lose Emmett.

Every day all I do is follow Emmett around and wait for the sun to set. Because when the sunsets, I can sleep. Sleep means no worries for the time being. I love it, it means I can be care-free if only for a little while.

I'll tell you more later. Kay? Kay. But in order for you to hear my whole story, you've got to stick around. And you can't leave, not now, you're already part of my nightmare. There' no escaping, not anymore, so you have to keep reading.

**AN: Was it good? Leave a review, they help me tons! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walk into the living room groggily trying to alert myself. I hear words buzzing from the TV. I groan at the irritating noise wishing it was off in the first place.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you would just shut off the television when you're done using it!" I shout at Emmett angrily. I hear a loud hearty chuckle come from the kitchen and I scowl at his uncaring.

I walk clumsily into the kitchen (knowing full well that that's the only way I can walk).

"So I heard there's been another killing," Emmett says slowly. I frown as goose bumps run across my entire body. I shut my eyes tightly wondering in fear who could possibly be the next victim. I nod slightly for Emmett to continue although I'd rather he not, I need to know the truth.

"It's your cousin. She's from your dad's side though, so you don't know her," Emmett says quickly. I let out a quick breath. See! A girl, an innocent girl is killed because of me! I'm the reason everyone's dying. Nobody knows what's killing them or even why they're dying.

I keep telling the Emmett that if I die every one else would be okay. But he said no. Actually his exact words were, "If you die I'd break my promise, I'm not that kind of guy."

Pathetic! I mean, yeah, good guy, but if I died then tons of lives would be saved. I think that's a good sacrifice to make, one person dies, and many live from it.

Okay, that made me sound like a huge hero – which I'm not, I might add. I'm scared silly about all of this. I may sound all cool and collected but I'm not. I'm so not. A tiny part of me – okay a huge part of me – is thankful Emmett won't let me die.

That sounds really selfish and all but has this ever happened to you? Has all of your loved ones died in a blink of an eye? Are you terrified your only friend left may die? No? Then don't judge me until this happens to you. I don't want to die! No one does, so you can call me selfish and all that stuff but really? You would probably do the exact same thing.

"Jamie? Hello? You're spacing out again," Emmett says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm, yeah, what did you say?" I ask dragging my attention back to Emmett.

"Nothing at all J," Emmett says heaving out a frustrated breath. He smiles slightly at me but it's tired.

Before all of this happened he was so ... happy. Like always happy. He used to bound around the house with me like he was a little kid just like me. Those were the days when my mom was alive, before all of this happened. Now all he ever is is tired. He's always wary, always sad, not Emmett.

Sometimes, when I don't sleep in his room I hear him crying. Well not crying since he can't. But dry sobs, and I feel so, so guilty. I basically killed my mother. I don't know how, but I did. I mean, obviously this is about me, obviously somebody hates me. I don't know who, I never thought anyone hated me, but somebody does.

"Jamie, how about we go out for lunch, I don't really want to cook right now," Emmett asks forcing an encouraging smile. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why? You never want to go out; you say there's too many people. People annoy you, remember? What's wrong?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

I hear him take a huge breath and pause for a moment. He hesitates for a long time before continuing, "I think … I think I know who our killer is."

**AN: I was originally going to end here but then I decided that was kind of short, so I decided to put two chapters in one! Alright! :D Lol xD Anyways Chapter 3? Or well, I suppose it's actually Chapter 2 Continued. Whatever it is . . . enjoy! **

~At the Restaurant~

"Spit it out," I hiss staring at Emmett.

"We haven't even ordered our food yet J! Can we wait?" He asks swinging the menu in the air.

"No! This is like the most important thing in my while life! I need to know, and I need to know now! Because if you know, I really want to know! Because seriously? Innocent people are dying and when I find out who this person is I'm going to kill him!" I say trying to keep my voice quiet so no one else can hear us.

"Well that's the problem. I can't have you killing him," Emmett whispers looking quite shamed.

"Emmett! We have been over this! He has to die. He's killing innocent people, in case you haven't heard?" I tell him feeling exasperated at his holding back from me.

"You are not going to touch him. He's my brother, okay? I'm sorry but I can't let you kill him!" Emmett says darting his eyes around anxiously.

"Just tell me his name and why he hates me," I say slowly. "Because I never even knew you had a brother!"

"Okay but you're going to have to shut up the whole entire time. You are not to say a word while I explain," He says staring at me hardly.

"Okay."

"Okay, so your mom, Bella, she had a boyfriend before your dad. Her boyfriend was my brother, his name is Edward. Bella and Edward, they really liked each other but Edward was a vampire then too. So an incident happened where Bella was put in danger because of us being vampires. Anyways Edward made us all leave in fear that she'd really get hurt."

"Reallly!" I shout not able to help myself. He gives me a stern look and I shut up.

"Anyways another incident happened where Edward thought she died so he went to the Volturi, you know who they are, right?"

I shake my head and roll my hand urging for him to continue.

"They wouldn't kill him so he was going to expose the vampire race. Bella came just in time to stop him. Edward apologized and begged her back. She refused saying he hurt her too much and now he wants revenge."

"But she's dead! Did … Did she kill him?" I ask fear so obviously in my voice.

"No, she died because of a car accident. But when Edward found out he got into this huge rage. He still wanted revenge on Bella for 'leaving' him. It's stupid, I know, he's the one that left her, but don't know." Emmett sighs.

"Okay? Please explain how I have a part in this before I snap someone's head ofF!" I shout at him. People look at me and I smile slowly at them.

"Shush Jamie!" Emmett hisses. "Well he knew she had a kid so he decided revenge on you would suffice. He thought if he killed everyone you loved you would suffer. His exact words were, "She can suffer as I have suffered all these years!"

"Holy crap," I whisper under my breath.

**AN: So the continued part is really short, but eh, at least it's extended? Yay! Anyways I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. I already have up to Chapter 8 written, but I might combine a bunch of them because they're all really short. I don't know yet, so we'll see! **

**…Review? Tell me what you think you're review help me bunches! :D And I love reading them, so leave one. Please? I'll give you a virtual hug? Yay!**


	3. Chapter 4&5

**Chapter 4**

"I am going to find him and _kill_ him!" I say looking at Emmett steely.

"I won't let you do that J," Emmett replies looking at me tiredly. I stare him down in disbelief. Okay, I know families important, but family only runs so deep! If any of my family found out I was the reason their loved ones were being killed I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to kill me!

"You can't let him live Em! He's a murderer!" I whisper keeping my voice down so nearby people don't hear our conversation.

"You don't understand!" He shouts looking at me angrily.

"You're right, I _don't_ understand! We know whose killing everyone but we won't kill him!"

"He's a vampire, like me, and it's impossible to _kill_ him," he whispers looking at me sadly. I stare back at him, confused. But there _is_ a way to kill vampires, my mother had told me. I'm not exactly sure on the details but I know it has something to do with burning one's body to ashes.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," Emmett says cutting me off before I can even speak. "There _is_ a way to kill Edward."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking," I nod.

"But we _can't._ He probably feeds on his victim's blood. You know what that means, right?" He asks. I nod my head not really able to wrap my mind on the idea of him eating my family and friend's blood. That's, that's _inhuman_.

"But what difference does that make?" I ask looking at him confused.

"Do you remember your mother telling you about a vampire's eyes?" Em asks looking at me tenderly.

"Sure," I nod trying to remember that moment. A vampire whose eyes are read feed on humans, they are evil beings. But the vampire's whose eyes are gold feed on animals to survive, which as a human they did anyways so they are kind and may protect us if it is their will. That's why Em was here.

I sit there thinking, there was more to it than them being evil, but what was it?

"They're stronger than us," Emmett says looking at me sadly. "Those who have red eyes are stronger than those with gold. Edward is stronger than me since he drinks human blood and his abilities are at it's best."

"Oh," I whisper finally understanding what Emmett has been trying to tell me. "So we can't kill him."

"Not alone," Emmett says with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"So how?" I ask looking at him curiously.

"With the help of my dear old family."

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was on vacation and had no time to write! D: But to make it up to you I'm posting two chapters at once so here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

I stand outside the Cullen household nervously waiting for Emmett to come back. He had gone ahead to warn the Cullen's of who exactly I am, for I am not just someone who may pop out in their home. My existence is the reason Em left the Cullen's so of course my being here would be a disturbance.

I press my ear up against the door desperately trying to hear what they have to say about me. Do they hate me? Do they want to kill me like Edward does? I try and hear the words that are being spoken but I am merely a human who cannot hear the low tones of these vampires.

I sigh frustrated that I am not able to ease drop on a probably very private conversation. I sit down on the porch thinking of nothing else I can do.

"Hi," A voice calls out smiling at me. I look up to see a short girl with spiky hair. Perhaps girl doesn't suit her as well as pixie would.

"Hello," I nod standing up looking at her warily. When everyone around you dies you can't help but have some trust issues.

"I'm Alice, Emmett's sister," she smiles holding out her hand at me. Emmett's sister? So she must be a vampire as well as Emmett is. My eyes quickly dart up to her eyes and am relieved to see that she too is a 'vegetarian.'

"I'm Jamie, Bella's daughter," I reply taking her hand cautiously.

"Ah the legendary Jamie Swan," she smiles looking at me with a smile on her face. She seems nice but I can't bring myself to trust her. It just seems off that she'd be out here when everyone else was inside. Or maybe it's off that she'll be talking to me. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"I guess you can say that," I nod looking around at my surroundings. If I ran now how much of a chance would I have to escaping? None. She's a vampire and I'm a mere human so the problem of the hour is how do I stay alive long enough for Emmett to come?

"I'm not going to kill you," she smiles tilting her head to the side. "I quite liked your mother."

"I didn't believe you were going to kill me," I smile trying to look at positive as possible. But when you're so tired all the time, happiness isn't something that comes easily.

"Don't you trust me? My eyes are golden," she laughs in a mocking tone.

"Why are you mocking me?" I hiss looking at her coldly. I know I should back down and that I shouldn't pick a fight, but mockery was never something I was good with.

"Let's just say not all of us with golden eyes are good and not all of those with red eyes should be deemed evil," she whispers waving her finger back and forth. Something in her tone makes me wonder if she is mocking me once again or if she is simply warning me of something.

"I never assumed that," I tell her crossly.

"Of course you assumed that!" She laughs just inches away from me. I had always been a tall one so staring her down (I was literally looking down on her) was no task. But if my size was threatening to her she didn't show it.

"I'm quite sure Emmett wouldn't like you hassling me," I reply not knowing what else to say.

"Don't bring my brother into the matter at hand," she replies crossing her arms over her chest. "And here I was trying to warn you about-"

I tilt my head to the side waiting for her to continue. She smiles softly at shakes her head. "Nevermind that I've said too much."

I close my eyes angrily. "You haven't said to much you haven't said anything at all!" I shout looking at her. She hadn't even told me what I was being warned about.

"Uh, uh, uh," she replies smiling at me. "That's a discussion for a different day." She replies walking in the other direction. I stare at her back dumbfounded at her words. She speaks as if my life is just a simple riddle and it's so simple to solve.

"Is this all just a riddle to you?" I ask her crossly.

"Huh, I never thought of it like that but I suppose you're right. Just remember who your enemies are," she nods tossing the words casually over her shoulder. I look at her curiously, _just remember who you're enemies are, _what on earth could that possibly mean?

I'm about to call to her to demand an explanation but she's long gone. I look around to see a neatly folded paper in her previous place. I quickly snatch the letter and open it.

**_Where should I start? I suppose since you are reading this I have finally met you, Jamie Swan. I know all of this may seem confusing to you as it was to me. But that cannot be helped for the time being. I'm truly sorry for the horrors you are about to endure. But I want you to remember a few choice words._**

**_You're mother had probably taught you that gold eyes are marked as your guardian and red eyes are evil beings. That is not always true, don't assume things, okay?_**

**_Second your savior will be the king of all ages. You must head out of this country to the man who controls us all._**

**_And at last however things may seem it may not be the way it is._**

**_I know all my words here don't make any sense to you now but it will eventually. I just hope you'll be alive to understand. _**

**_~Alice _**

**AN: So there you have it! :D I know, I know, Alice seems WAY OOC but that's because she became twisted up in the whole problem and such. But don't worry she won't be OOC the whole time. Anyways, comments are loved! :D**


End file.
